


The Rainbow Bridge

by ninakafei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Asgard, Bifrost, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Romance, SHIELD, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninakafei/pseuds/ninakafei
Summary: A level 6 agent of S.H.I.E.L.D Park Chanyeol met Byun Baekhyun, the beautiful Asgardian who got lost on earth after escaping Ragnarok.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Rainbow Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Asgardian!baekhyun and shield agent!cy is a dream of mine. There are gonna be some confusing words if you haven't watch the movies but it still can be understood anyway hehe. I tried my best, with my lack english, to write this bc everbody including me deserves a chanbaek marvel au ❤️

Chanyeol left the office with his head spinning and his back hurts like hell. He even decided to leave his car in the parking lot and take a cab home instead because he swears, there wasn't a spark of energy left in his body to even drive. He was tired and sleepy, feeling like shit from skipping lunch and dinner, and all he wanted to do right now was lying on his bed.

S.H.I.E.L.D.S office was in a massive commotion today after Doctor Selvig declared a large amount of energy detected approaching the atmosphere. Some believe that energy comes from one of the nine realms, but it's hard to decide where it exactly comes from because of how random the pattern is. And how different it is from the ones that happened before.

They said more about it in the meeting but chanyeol didn't really hear. There's a lot of stuff that needs to be prepared to go out and face this-whatever comes uninvited. The biggest assumption was that the energy came from Asgard, but it's still not fully believed because of some confusing reasons.

One thing for sure, when the team went to the place where the energy was supposed to land and did a search around, none were found. No traces of burning grass, no traces of crushed soil, no witnesses, it almost looks like their detection equipment was broken and giving them false information. The agents returned without success despite expanding the search area. At the office, all they got was unnecessary rampage from the director and the World Security Council's assholes (that's how some agents called them). The search continues even at the end of the day, and they still got nothing.

Chanyeol was confused and wondered about a lot of things. He's tired, really, but his curiosity can't be concealed either. Eager to get the answer sooner, he and Junmyeon, one of his fellow agents, decided to continue the search process together. They went somewhere hidden. To rural areas. Anywhere.

"What if it's Mjolnir? Again?" Junmyeon had said that during the search and Chanyeol was so quick to disagree. Mjolnir would do obvious damage. And definitely a bigger impact.

"Or Loki? You know how he could disappear anytime and anywhere? Or… It could also be Thor. Seeing how he would visit the earth every month as if this place is his private playground, that might be true." Junmyeon speculated again. But then Chanyeol shook his head once more. There have been ramblings that Loki was dead. And if it was Thor, he would have stopped at the avengers mansion without making any noises. But the director himself said that none of the guests from space had arrived. And, everyone knows only Tony Stark and Rhodes have been at the mansion since last year. The avengers are kinda breaking up, or in a hiatus, or whatever the fuck is going on between them.

And finally they decided to just give up because it was 2 a.m., and no matter how much they wanted to find it, they needed rest. Both went home with no energy left in their body, and the saddest thing is, they didn't find anything.

\---

Except maybe Chanyeol did.

And no it's not a thing, not Mjolnir, not Loki, not Thor at all, but rather some petite stranger with long white blonde hair tied in such a complicated way and an oversized coat enveloped his body, standing in front of a supermarket not far away from his apartment building, looking at everything around him in awe with tired eyes. 

One thing makes him sure that this person is what he had been looking for all day, is the burnt imprint ground peeking under his long big coat. Looks like he tried his best to hide it with his body because he is currently crouching down, making his coat bigger. But Chanyeol still can see it.

After stopping the cab, Chanyeol walked across the street cautiously, one hand inside his right pocket ready with his gun, the other one he used to dial Junmyeon's number on his phone. Eyes locked in his target.

_"just arrived at my apartment. what do you want?"_

Chanyeol stopped two meters away. Studied the stranger for a split second too late. Even from this distance, some scars on his face were visible.

_"Chanyeol? You okay?"_

And he didn't even realize how he is now walking closer to the stranger. But when the said man suddenly looked up, watery eyes filled with pain staring at him, all Chanyeol did was hang up the call. His right hand left the gun in his pocket hesitantly.

The stranger slowly stood up. In a movement so weak Chanyeol could see the way he flinched.

"Are you The Prince's friend?" He asked in a barely audible voice. Chanyeol approached and his brow furrowed in confusion, but mostly shock because this person is clearly not okay. He looked too pale and some traces of blood on his temple down his neck covered by his long messy hair makes him look even worse.

"Am I what?" But that's the only response Chanyeol could give.

"Heimdall said someone is gonna come and help me if i wait." He looked like he's on the verge of crying. "I have waited all day.. Thankyou for coming." His hands reached out, trembling. But Chanyeol didn't give any answer. And maybe that's why he stopped his movement and looked down. Voice sounded like he's a little bit panicked.

"I-iam sorry. i think i got the wrong person." He said. And quickly turned away to crouch down again. Trying his best to hide the burn imprint on the ground with his coat.

When Chanyeol finally got his senses back together, he approached the guy and stayed even closer, crouched down beside him. Hand totally let go of his gun a while ago.

"T-that's right. I Am The Prince's friend. The one Heimdall talked about."

Chanyeol didn't fully understand what was going on. But if it's true that he's from Asgard, and he realized he knew so little about this planet, he thought there's a possibility that he referred to Thor with the word 'prince' in his sentence. And if it's the case, then Chanyeol thought maybe he could help. There's no other community that has access to talk with the avengers rather than S.H.I.E.L.D, so he better act up quickly.

He still didn't know whether this guy is dangerous or not, but a small part of his heart told him that at the time it's the best to not tell Junmyeon about this.

"Iam going to help you."

When the stranger finally turned around and looked at him with a glimpse of hope and gratitude in his shockingly beautiful eyes, and his cold slender fingers trembling to envelope his bigger one with a squeeze, Chanyeol thought at the time it's the best to not tell anybody at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Iam not gonna be able to update this fast, but i hope some of you who stumbled upon this story and decided to wasting time by reading this to enjoy and like it 💞


End file.
